wikiofbrothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Easy Company
Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division, is a Parachute Company that Band of Brothers mainly focuses on. History thumb|left|226px|Easy Company trainees sings their song Easy Company was activated in 1942 for the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment in the U.S. Army at Camp Toccoa, Georgia, as part of the Airborne Infantry. It was used as an expiremental unit, to fly in C-47 Transport Planes to drop soldiers into hostile territory. It was made of three platoons, and a headquarters section. There were three rifle squads in each platoon, a mortar squad in each platoon, and a machine gun attached to each rifle squad. It's commander was 1st Lieutenant Herbet Sobel, later promoted to Captain. It's XO was 2nd Lieutenant Clarence Hester, later made 1st Lieutenant. 1st Platoon was given to 2nd Lieutenant Salve H. Matheson. 2nd Platoon was given to 2nd Lieutenant Lewis Nixon, and 2nd Lieutenant Richard Winters. 3rd Platoon was given to 2nd Lieutenant Walter Moore. 1st Sergeant Evans was made senior NCO of the Company. The first Privates were Carwood Lipton, Terence Harris, Myron Ranney, James Diel, Leo Boyle, Bill Guarnere, Robert Rader, John Martin, and Amos Taylor. It's Company commander trained the men harder then any Company in the Regiment. Sobel made them run three miles up Currahee mountain, and three miles down. He would remove the weekend pass of a man for the slightest infraction. He trained them to their limits at calisthenics. He made Easy Company. After activation, it went to Fort Benning, where the members of the Company qualified as Paratroopers. It was then dropped off in Camp Mackall for realistic training, and to regroup with the other companys to head to Aldbourne England, for the planned invasion of Normandy. Herbert Sobel was releived from duty and sent to Chilton Foliat, and the Company was put under command of 1st Lieutenant Thomas Meehan. It participated in Operation Overlord, but Meehan was killed when his C-47 was hit, and most of the unit was scattered. 1st Lieutenant Richard Winters, not knowing of his CO's death, took temporary command of the scattered company. After the entire company met up, they learned that Meehan was dead, and Winters would be promoted to Captain and have command of the Company. He led his unit on the Brecourt Manor Assault to take out a couple of German Artillery. It was succesful, and only 4 men were killed, Private John Hall from Able Company, Warrant Officer Andrew Hill, "Rusty" Houch from Fox Company, and another man. The company stayed for many days, when one Private Albert Blithe, who got separated, is the last man to regroup. Members of Easy Company Officers *Major Richard Winters (Later made Battalion X.O.) *Captain Lewis Nixon (Made Battalion S-3) *Captain Ronald C. Speirs *Captain Herbert Sobel (Later transferred, and then moved to Battalion S-4) *1st Lieutenant Harry F. Welsh (Transferred to Headquarters Company) *1st Lieutenant Lynn D. Compton (Evacuated because of "severe case of trench foot") *1st Lieutenant Robert B. Brewer *1st Lieutenant Thomas Meehan III (KIA on June 6,1944) *1st Lieutenant Robert H. Cowing *1st Lieutenant James K. Davis *1st Lieutenant Norman S. Dike Jr. (Transferred to Division Headquarters) *1st Lieutenant Jack E. Foley (Evacuated after wrist wound infection) *1st Lieutenant Roy Paul Gates *1st Lieutenant Clarence Hester (Made Captain, and made Battalion S-3) *1st Lieutenant Frederick T. Heyliger (Severely wounded in shoulders and thigh from friendly fire) *1st Lieutenant Sterling W. Horner *1st Lieutenant Richard H. Hughs II *1st Lieutenant George Lavenson (Transferred to Battalion HQ) *1st Lieutenant Salve H. Matheson ( Made Regimental S-4) *1st Lieutenant Robert I. Matthews (KIA on June 6, 1944) *1st Lieutenant Walter L. Moore (Transferred to Pathfinders) *1st Lieutenant Francis L. O'Brien (KIA December, 1944) *1st Lieutenant Thomas A. Peacock (Transferred to the States) *1st Lieutenant Ben M. Perkins *1st Lieutenant John E. Pisancin *1st Lieutenant Warren R. Rousch *1st Lieutenant Raymond G. Schmitz (KIA September 22, 1944) *1st Lieutenant Edward D. Shames *1st Lieutenant JB Stokes *1st Lieutenant Patrick J. Sweeney *1st Lieutenant Henry Jones (Transferred to Battalion HQ) *2nd Lieutenant C. Carwood Lipton *2nd Lieutenant Archibold Smith Barnwell *2nd Lieutenant James L. Diel (KIA September 19, 1944) *2nd Lieutenant Charles A. Hudson (Wounded) *2nd Lieutenant Charles R. Rexrod Enlisted men *1st Sergeant William S. Evans (KIA June 6, 1944) *Technical Sergeant Burton P. Christenson *Technical Sergeant Donald G. Malarkey *Staff Sergenant Floyd M. Talbert *Staff Sergeant Norman A. Ford *Staff Sergeant Charles E. Grant (Severely wounded in the head) *Staff Sergeant William J. Guarnere (Leg mangled, and later amputated) *Staff Sergeant Earl L. Hale *Staff Sergeant Steven A. Kudla *Staff Sergeant Albert L. Mampre *Staff Sergeant John W. Martin *Staff Sergeant Leo J. Matz *Staff Sergeant Darrel C. Powers *Staff Sergeant Murray B. Roberts (KIA June 6, 1944) *Staff Sergeant Frank J. Soboleski *Staff Sergeant Joseph J. Toye (Leg blown off) *Staff Sergeant Denver Randleman *Staff Sergeant Robert T. Smith *Staff Sergeant Joseph E. Stedman *Staff Sergeant Joseph P. Whitecavage *Sergeant James H. Alley Jr. *Sergeant Roderick Bain *Sergeant Paul L. Becker *Sergeant Leo D. Boyle (Severely wounded in the thigh) *Sergeant Gordon F. Carson *Sergeant James Coombs *Sergeant Bernard S. Cunningham *Sergeant Lloyd D. Guy *Sergeant Taskel Ellis *Sergeant Hanes *Sergeant Herman E. Hanson *Sergeant Hayden *Sergeant Haynes *Sergeant J.D. Henderson *Sergeant Walter L. Hendrix *Sergeant Sherman M. Irish *Sergeant William F. Kiehn (KIA February 10, 1945) *Sergeant Clancy Odel Lyall *Sergeant John C. Lynch *Sergeant Robert A. Mann *Sergeant Robert K. Marsh *Sergeant Thomas A. McCreary *Sergeant Kenneth D. Mercier *Sergeant Harvey H. Morehead *Sergeant Warren H. Muck, (KIA January 10, 1945) *Sergeant Elmer L. Murray Jr. (KIA June 6, 1944) *Sergeant Richard E. Owen (KIA June 6, 1944) *Sergeant Robert J. Rader *Sergeant Robert B. Smith *Sergeant Myron Ranney (Severly wounded in shin) *Sergeant Carl N. Riggs (KIA June 6, 1944) *Sergeant Paul C. Rogers *Sergeant James B. Sholty *Sergeant Wayne A. Sisk *Sergeant Roderick G. Strohl *Sergeant Amos J. Taylor *Sergeant Edward J. Tipper (Severly wounded in face, and legs) *Sergeant Clarence M. Tridle *Sergeant Richard M. Wright *Sergeant Robert E. Wynn *Sergeant Arthur C. Youman *Technician 4th Grade George Luz Sr. *Technician 4th Grade Frank J. Perconte *Technician 4th Grade Charles E. Rhinehart *Technician 4th Grade Eugene Roe Sr. *Technician 4th Grade Richard C. Rowles *Technician 4th Grade Carl C. Sawosko (KIA January 13, 1945) *Technician 4th Grade Benjamin J. Stoney (KIA June 6, 1944) *Corporal Kenneth T. Baldwin *Corporal James V. Benton *Corporal James D. Campbell (KIA October 8, 1944) *Corporal William Dukeman Jr. (KIA October 5, 1944) *Corporal John P. Fieguth *Corporal Walter S. Gordon Jr. (Severely wounded in back, and paralyzed) *Corporal Forrest L. Guth *Corporal George Higgins *Corporal A.P. Herron (KIA January 13, 1945) *Corporal Donald B. Hoobler (KIA January 3, 1945) *Corporal Donald L. King *Corporal Thomas Maitland *Corporal Earl E. McClung *Corporal Francis J. Mellet (KIA January 13, 1945) *Corporal Stanley F. Motowski *Corporal Lavon P. Reese *Corporal Harvey G. Robinson *Corporal Edward H. Stein *Technician 5th Grade Leopollo P. Carillo *Technician 5th Grade Herman F. Collins (KIA June 6, 1945) *Technician 5th Grade William A. Howell *Technician 5th Grade Joseph D. Liebgott *Technician 5th Grade John G. Mayer *Technician 5th Grade William C. Maynard *Technician 5th Grade John McGrath *Technician 5th Grade Ledlie R. Pace *Technician 5th Grade Campbell T. Smith *Technician 5th Grade Ralph I. Stafford *Technician 5th Grade William H. Wagner *Technician 5th Grade Jerry A. Wentzel (KIA June 6, 1944) *Technician 5th Grade Ralph H. Wimer (KIA June 6, 1944) *Private First Class Aldrich *Private First Class Raymond L. Ballew *Private First Class Conrad M. Bay *Private First Class Salvatore F. Bellino *Private First Class Edward J. Bernat *Private First Class Burden *Private First Class Thomas H. Burgess (Severely wounded in the throat) *Private First Class Matthew J. Carlino *Private First Class Maxwell M. Clark *Private First Class Vincent S. Collette *Private First Class Seth O. Crosby *Private First Class Richard P. Davenport *Private First Class Edward J. Donahue *Private First Class Carl F. Eckstrom *Private First Class Carl J. Fenstermaker *Private First Class Fernandez *Private First Class Gerald L. Flurie *Private First Class Richard R. Garrod *Private First Class John E. Gathings *Private First Class Jack O. Ginn *Private First Class Walter E. Hanson *Private First Class Siles E. Harrelson *Private First Class Dale L. Hartley *Private First Class Edward J. Heffron *Private First Class Elwood Hertzog *Private First Class Hickman *Private First Class Jospeh E. Hogan *Private First Class Walter G. Howard *Private First Class Clarence S. Howell *Private First Class Hudson *Private First Class Warren C. Huntley *Private First Class Eugene E. Ivie *Private First Class Coburn M. Johnson *Private First Class George E. Jones *Private First Class Robert Van Klinken (KIA September 20, 1944) *Private First Class Kohler *Private First Class Harry R. Lager *Private First Class Robert T. Leonard *Private First Class Quinton E. Lindler *Private First Class Dewitt Lowrey *Private First Class Arthur J. Mauzerall *Private First Class John McBreen *Private First Class Walter L. McKay *Private First Class James A. McMahon *Private First Class William E. Medved *Private First Class William T. Miller (KIA September 20, 1944) *Private First Class David E. Morris *Private First Class Norman W. Neitzke *Private First Class Henry E. Nelson *Private First Class Ralph J. Orth (Wounded in kneecap by bullet fragment) *Private First Class Alex M. Penkala Jr. (KIA January 10, 1945) *Private First Class Edwin E. Pepping *Private First Class Farris O. Rice *Private First Class Woodrow W. Robbins *Private First Class John W. Rossman *Private First Class Edward F. Sabo *Private First Class Elmer N. Schuyler *Private First Class John L. Sheehy *Private First Class John P. Sheeley *Private First Class Garland R. Smith *Private First Class Gerald R. Snider *Private First Class Paul J. Sullivan *Private First Class Felix J. Tokarzewski *Private First Class Ralph J. Trapuzzano *Private First Class Andrew Uuban *Private First Class Alexander Vittorre *Private First Class Paul Wagner *Private First Class David Kenyon Webster *Private First Class James W. Welling *Private First Class Daniel B. West *Private First Class Melvin O. Winn *Private First Class William H. Woodcock *Private First Class George F. Yochum *Private First Class Frank J. Zastawniak *Private First Class Henry C. Zimmerman *Private Owen L. Andrews *Private Kieth Ansell *Private Baker *Private Frederick C. Bealke *Private Richard F. Berg *Private Homer T. Blake *Private Albert Blithe (Severely wounded in shoulder) *Private Robert J. Bloser (KIA June 7, 1944) *Private Donald S. Bond *Private Richard L. Bray *Private Charles P. Broska *Private Earl V. Bruce *Private John J. Capoferri *Private Ora M. Childers *Private Chow *Private Robert T. Cipriano *Private Roy W. Cobb (Discharged from army) *Private James F. Coleman *Private James Comba *Private John G. Connell *Private Conway *Private Philip Coviello *Private Samuel M. Cowthu *Private Cushman *Private Damon *Private Barry J. Dassault *Private Edward R. De Tuncq *Private Jay S. Dickerson *Private William Dillinger (Transferred) *Private Rudolph Dittrich (Died in practice jump, March 8, 1944) *Private John Doe *Private Joseph Dominguez *Private Walter F. Eggert *Private George Elliot (KIA June 6, 1944) *Private Chester R. Eschenbach *Private John L. Eubanks *Private Bradford C. Freeman *Private Antonio C. Garcia *Private John L. Geraghty *Private William D. Gier *Private Terry G. Giles *Private Eugene S. Gilmore *Private Milton B. Glass *Private Frank B. Grant *Private Everett J. Gray (KIA June 8, 1944) *Private Genoa H. Griffith *Private Stephen E. Grodski *Private Stanley L. Hagerman *Private Franklin W. Hale *Private Elwood Hargroves *Private Thomas A. Harrel *Private Terrence C. Harris (Transferred to Pathfinders) *Private George B. Hartsuff *Private Lester A. Hashey (Severely wounded in the back) *Private Verlin V. Hawkins *Private Harold G. Hayes (KIA December 1944) *Private Cyril B. Heckler *Private Robert B. Hensley *Private George W. Hewitt *Private Paul A. Hite *Private Owen E. Holbrook *Private John R. Holland *Private David L. Holton *Private Bruce A. Hudgens *Private Richard J. Hughes (KIA January 9, 1945) *Private Charles F. Hussion *Private Eugene E. Jackson (KIA February 15, 1945) *Private John A. Janovec (Died in car accident, May 1945) *Private Robert Jarrett *Private Edward J. Joint *Private Joseph M. Jordan (KIA June 6, 1944) *Private Vernon Jordan *Private John T. Julian (KIA January 1, 1945) *Private John R. Korb *Private William N. Kratzer *Private Paul E. Lamoureux *Private Lewis Lampos *Private Joseph A. Lesniewski (Evacuated from leg wound infection) *Private Philip E. Longo *Private John Lusty *Private A. Mahmood *Private Walter E. Martin *Private Michael V. Massaconi *Private Jack F. Matthews *Private Edward A. Mauser *Private Robert Maxwell *Private Carl F. McCauley *Private McDonald (Transferred) *Private William T. McGonigal (KIA June 6, 1944) *Private Joachim Melo *Private Ynez M. Mendoza *Private Vernon J. Menze (KIA September 20, 1944) *Private Max M. Meth *Private Elmer T. Meth *Private William S. Metzler (KIA June, 1944) *Private James W. Miller (KIA September 20, 1944) *Private John N. Miller (KIA June 6, 1944) *Private Franklin Milo *Private Elmer J. Minne *Private Alfred B. Montes *Private Donald J. Moone *Private Alton More *Private William E. Morris *Private Sergio G. Moya (KIA June 6, 1944) *Private Gordon L. Nevenfeldt *Private Patrick H. Neill (KIA January 13, 1945) *Private Marshall C. Oliver *Private Ernest I. Oats (KIA June 6, 1944) *Private Patrick S. O'Keefe *Private Gordon H. Oien *Private Cecil M. Pace *Private Parkes (Transferred) *Private Phillip P. Perugini *Private Cleveland O. Petty *Private Roy E. Pickel Sr. *Private David R. Pierce *Private John Plesha Jr. *Private George L. Potter *Private Charles W. Pyle *Private Alex R. Raczkowski *Private George J. Rajner (KIA July 1944) *Private Joseph Ramirez *Private Gregory C. Rotella *Private James Sarago *Private William D. Serila *Private John E. Shindell (KIA January 13, 1945) *Private Urban M. Shirley *Private George H. Smith Jr. *Private Gerald B. Snider (KIA June 6, 1944) *Private James L. Sowell *Private Ralph F. Spina *Private Robert L. Steele *Private Joseph Stickley *Private Herbert J. Suerth Jr. (Severely wounded in legs) *Private Paul Supko *Private Elmer I. Telstad (KIA June 6, 1944) *Private George W. Thomason *Private Raymond H. Thompson *Private John Toner *Private Eugene R. Tremble *Private Norman Tremonti *Private Allen E. Vest *Private Thomas W. Warren (KIA June 6, 1944) *Private Kenneth J. Webb (KIA January 13, 1945) *Private Harold D. Webb (KIA January 13, 1945) *Private John M. West *Private James W. Wheeler *Private White (Transferred) *Private Elijah D. Whytsell *Private William T. Wingett (Transferred) *Private Donald S. Wiseman *Private Ronald V. York *Private Jerry G. Young After the war. The Company was deactivated, and wouldn't participate in any future war. In 1954, it was reactivated as only a training unit. Category:Military Units